Great Game!
by Staraito
Summary: Project NL Theme: 'locker room'. Roxas just won a path to the finals. How will Axel praise him? :lemon::yaoi::au::axel x roxas:


**A/N: **I'm back  
Did you guys miss me? I bet you did. throws cookies around I'm in a happy modd beacuse i'm getting my laptop soon, which means there more time for me to work on my smuts! cus i can take them all over the house with me! YAY!

Right, this is another little thing done for Project NL, a thing that i have on over at Deviant Art (screen name is the same as here 'Starlight-blue' go check me out ;D) To the theme of Locker Room. Hope you enjoy it. Not as good as my last one i don't think but its a funner one .. man it was hard with that theme to get some good plot into it though ;

Disclaimer as always.. not mine, belongs to disney and squeenix. If i did own KH then it would be an 18 rated game XD

30 seconds to go. He bit his lip as the sweat rolled down his forehead. Trying to control his heavy breathing, his blue eyes blinked set on the task ahead. Either it went in or it didn't. Either it would be painful or it wouldn't.

10 seconds to go. He swerved. No he wasn't going to be stopped. This is what he wanted, what he needed, what he _craved_. He jumped. The buzzer went. The crowd went wild.

Roxas smiled and flipped his wet blond hair out of eyes with a jerk of his head. His teammates began swarming round him, shouting out praise and slapping him on the back. Roxas just laughed.

"All I did was get the ball though the hoop!" He said grinning as the crowd began to chant the Twilight Tigers basketball song. Pure adrenalin ran though his veins as he walked off the court, surrounded by the smell of sweaty boys and the sound of joy at getting into the world finals.

His smile hadn't been this big since… no it had never been this big. The blonde looked out at the crowd, searching the sea of eyes for one pair, one bright green- His stomach flipped. It drilled straight through him. The intensity of the lust filled stare.

The adrenalin turned to electricity that sent shiver down his spine. Those green eyes… It was just them that made him feel like this. Nothing else mattered. He could forget the world and just stay with that man forever and not care. It was him. Just him. Just Ax-

"Come on Roxas, let's get outta here!" Sora's voice rang clear in his ear, dragging him painfully back to the reality that was now.

"Y-yeah…" He pushed back a blush and let himself into the locker rooms. It was already lively with chatter of the game and the rush of water from the showers. The two brothers walked together to their lockers, Roxas sitting roughly down on the bench while is brunette counter-part lent against the cold metal doors.

Roxas opened one eye, having closed them when he sat down, and looked at the other. Each smiled and burst out laughing.

"What a game!" Sora commented, flinging the door of his compartment open and scrabbling round for the towel. "We where in deep trouble-"

"No thanks to you." A sly voice drawled out.

"Hey no fair Riku!" The boy whined flinging his sweaty top at the teen. "You're the one who passed me the ball in the first place!"

"Yeah but you're the one who bounced it straight into your face."

Roxas gave a snort of laughter seeing Sora's face burn crimson. He watched the couple fight a little longer before starting to undo his shoes. It was hard to believe that his brother, in-fact, had the biggest crush on Riku. Well… not that hard considering the amount of time the best friends hung out, but what was confusing was the fact the Riku didn't think he stood a change with the brunette and consequently refused to ask him out.

Roxas had to force back a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder to find Riku looking longingly at Sora's back as the boy looked for his belt in the bombsite that was his locker.

The group of people began to deplete. Riku and Sora where soon calling thanks and farewells leaving Roxas on his own in the grubby room.

Quiet.

He flung his locker door open and pulled out his everyday clothes and put them neatly on the bench. He always took his time after matches for reasons he always kept from the rest of the team, even though they had asked him concernedly many times.

Roxas grinned to himself and stripped down, strolling over to the shower block. As the warm water hit his body he gave a hiss of gratitude. He took a second to enjoy the solidarity and the calming patter of water on his skin before grabbing the soap and running along his slim figure. The door opened and shut.

"I'm not done yet." Roxas shouted, laughing at boys impatience. There was a huff from the locker area.

"But you always take so bloody long! Why?!" Another laugh.

"I want a rest before you get me home and- ugh!" He moaned as an ivory hand slid round his waist and grabbed his member. "A-axel!" There was a soft chuckle in his ear.

"Well I can't wait." The younger boy gave another moan as his shaft was pumped a little. He could feel the older boy behind him. When had he found time to get rid of his clothes? That was where the thought ended though as the red head began to molest him neck, Roxas's know weak point.

"A-shit! Axel, not here!" The blonde protested weakly.

"Why not?" Axel whispered into a pale ear, eyes half lidded from lust and his voice husky with want. Damn, why did he have to use that voice?

Roxas whimpered.

"A-anyone… could-ah-come back!" He gasped and let out a grunt as a thin finger stroked against the tip of his manhood.

"That's the fun of it." Came the husky reply and Roxas found himself pressed back ageist the cold tiled wall. Axel towered over him, red hair soaked by the water, emerald eyes burning with fire.

The kiss was slow. Axel took in every millimetre of the blond's mouth, hitting the spots he knew would draw the sweet cries from the smaller form. The hot water danced down their bodies. Small hands waved into red hair. Axel gave a smile as the fingers tugged at the firefly strands.

"A-axel… I want you…" There was a moan.

"Say it again."

"I want you… now." There was a smirk. How could he deny those big blue eyes? Two strong hands grabbed onto a thin waist, and Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel. He pushed his back to lean on the cool water soaked tiles and placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut.

Axel's eyes flooded with love. There was never a moment when Roxas looked cuter. His blond hair dripping water down his face, his heaving chest glistening with water and his soft pants seeping out the anticipation and pleasure locked away inside him.

Axel lent forward a licked the delicate throat in front of him. The whimper he got in return was more then enough to spur him on. 'On the count of three' He thought slowly counting up before…

Roxas gasped in pain, pressing his chest to axels and burying his head in the nape of his neck. Axel held him close.

For a few seconds all that could be heard was the drumming of water on the shower floor, but this was short lived and Roxas straightened up, nodding to his partner.

"Ah…" The sound he had waited for. Axel grinned pulling out again, slowly as to make Roxas whimper. One thing he had learned over his time with Roxas was he never sounded as sexy as he did when he whimpered. He rammed up again and Roxas gave a soft moan.

Not nearly good enough.

He fastened the pace, grinding his hips into Roxas's as he went. The cries got loader and soon Roxas was thrusting downwards to gain more speed.

"Uh- s-shit! Faster! Axel F-faster! Please! I-I need AHH!" The elder hissed as nails dug into his shoulder blades. He thrust again, grunting at the warmth and tightness on the boy in front of him.

"Keep uuuun goi-ah!" Axel ruffly grabbed Roxas's shaft and began to pump. The nails now firmly embedded, all Roxas could do was arch his back and moan in ecstasy.

"Ahhh, god! I'm going to… Please! UUUUH! God! FASTER!" It was all he could do not to explode on the spot. The wriggling body against his was too much. With a final thrust, Axel screamed his release. Roxas's blue eyes flew open.

"FUCK!" Was all he could exclaim before he too came, coating their chests with the sticky substance.

Their heavy pants where drowned out by the pounding of hot water on tiles. Azure sky met with emerald grass and how they smiled.

**A/N: **The ending for this bugs me so much, but i couldn't come up with a better one. Most of my friends said 'Oh axels cell phone could ring and it could be his girlfriend or something' or 'Sora could walk in and be like "MAN SMEX"' ... yeah couldn't think of a better one. Did you enjoy? Want more? Review! You get smut and cookies if you do!


End file.
